Freakazoid! 2。0: Redeleted
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: Book One of Freakazoid 2.0 (year 1)! Dexter Douglass meets his fate with destiny by getting zapped into cyberspace and transforming into his coexisting, alterego Freakazoid to save the world from bad guys, but this time around he's not the only one who got changed by the Pinnacle Chip's glitch. Preview for Book 2 (year 2) at the end of this series. "Don't freak in, freak out!"
1. Prologue

**Freakazoid! 2.0**

**-Book1: Redeleted-**

* * *

_"Don't freak in, freak out!" ~Dreamrose_

Written and Illustrated by Ashe Dreamrose (TMNTShoujo) (FanFic Owner)

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

**A/N**: I hope that you'll enjoy the story and that I'll stay inspired to continue on writing it. There is going to be romances, new villains to battle, and I can't wait to say it, but... shhhh, don't tell nobody... _Freakazoid gets new and exciting SUPERPOWERS! Yay!_ Reviews are appreciated. :)

**Memo Note**: I might have to rewrite this story; in fact, I'm pretty positive that I'll have to rewrite/update this story in the near future, but right now I'm okay with the way it is. I think I am.

**Warnings**: **Spoiler Alert!** This chapter contains spoilers and similar scenes to that of the original TV Show; in fact, Prologue to Chapter 2 or 4 where inspired by Fraekazoid!, Season 1, Episode 6 and 7: The Chip (Freakazoid's Origin). Future chapters will also contain inspired scenes from the show itself, but I have a very vague idea on which shows and when they'll show up into the series or the next 4 books (there are 5 books in this series, this is book 1 of 5; the Redeleted series; year 1 and where our hero is 16-years-old).

* * *

**Prologue**

It was Christmas Eve, Mr. and Mrs. Douglass was shopping for the last minute gifts at the Mall. (They started their shopping at 6pm, and it lasted to about 9pm on Christmas Eve.) Mrs. Douglass bought the _Pinnacle Chip 2.0 _for Dexter and _Dumbbells_ for Duncan. Mrs. Douglass couldn't wait to see her kids` faces tomorrow morning on Christmas day.

_"What a surprise, my boys, will be so excited to see," _she thought happily. _'Now for Mr. Douglass. Hmmm... Ah! A necktie? No, wait! A pocket watch? That's what I'll get him! A pocket watch.'_

While Ms. Douglass was shopping for her family, Mr. Douglass was off shopping for her. He decided on buying her a jeweled necklace with emerald imitations.

"Ah, Ms. Douglass will love this," Mr. Douglass said aloud to himself.

Once the shopping was through, Mr. and Mrs. Douglass headed home to put the pre-wrapped presents under the Christmas tree until tomorrow morning.

_'I wonder if the kids are as excited as we are about tomorrow.'_ Ms. Douglass wonder, _'Tomorrow... oh well, hope brings eternal. Dexter, I hope you love your surprise most of all, my little sweetheart.'_

"Goodnight!" Everyone called out all at once and the lights were turned out for bedtime. Dexter, our hero's alterego, was sweating, tossing and turning about in a restless sleep. He was having a hard time sleeping. He was so anxious about tomorrow.

_'What did mom and dad get me? What if it's... Not more socks! Or worse underwear! Agh! Sigh. My parents scare me, sometimes! To be honest, it's all the time!'_ Dexter moaned in his thoughts.

_'Don't worry, Dex. I'll be here soon enough!' _Freakazoid's voice echoed through the wrapping paper of the gift from the box down stairs into Dexter's head.

"Uh? What? Who are you? My inner voice? My conscious?" Dex said aloud in a whisper tone.

_'Freakazoid's my name,' _Freakazoid replied with pure delight.

"Freakazoid?" Dex questioned.

_'Yes, that's me! I'm your alterego in the next scene, so be patience! Mr. Computer Ace,' _Freakazoid ended.

"Okay...," Dex ended, relieved and with that he tried to go sleep.

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

"**Redeleted**" is actually my way of saying "_Reloaded_" or "_Restarted_."

* * *

**Disclaimer/Claimer**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do** NOT** own Freakazoid! or any of its characters. These rights belong to Steven Stephen Spielberg and WB. The creation of Freakazoid! or the idea of him belongs to Mike Allred. Freakazoid! (Cartoon); Freakazoid, Dexter Douglass, Mr. Douglas Douglass, Mrs. Deebie Douglass, Duncan Douglass, Mr. Chubbikins, Armando Guitierrez, Lobe, Freakazette (Zette), Stephanie "Steff" Lewis, Roddy MacStew, Sgt. Cosgrove, more found at (en. wikipedia. org: Freakazoid!), and Episodes © Warner Bros (WB), Stephen Spielberg, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, and all the staff who worked on this project.

**Claimer**: My original characters (OCs) belong to me. (All Freakazoids and/or names, but NOT the original Freakzoids.) Freakazoid! (OCs); Freakaxetta (Zeta or Zetta), Ashe Storm, Freakazeta, Beyla "Brina" Wilder, Ace (the dog), Freakace, Darien Deleted, Freakazeo, Goiazoid (Guitierrez's alterego), Ruadhazoid (Roddy's alterego), Lastazoid, Kyle Minks, Rudazoid, Rudy Huggbees © TMNTShoujo.

* * *

**Copyrights**

* * *

Freakazoid! and all of its characters, Episode, Quotes, etc. © Warner Bros (WB), Steven Spielberg, and all the staff who worked on this project.

My original characters (OCs) and some story plot belong to me © TMNTShoujo.


	2. Surge 1: Birth of Freakazoid! (Part 1)

Freakazoid! 2.0

-Book1: Redeleted-

* * *

_"Don't freak in, freak out!" ~Dreamrose_

Written and Illustrated by Ashe Dreamrose (TMNTShoujo) (FanFic Owner)

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

**A/N**: I changed the single DELETE for the secret code to CTRL+DELETE on purpose, so please go along with me on that after all this is Freakazoid 2.0! :) I hope that you'll enjoy the story and that I'll stay inspired to continue on writing it. Reviews are appreciated. :)

**Warnings**: **Spoiler Alert!** This chapter contains spoilers and similar scenes to that of the original TV Show; in fact, Prologue to Chapter 2 or 4 where inspired by Fraekazoid!, Season 1, Episode 6 and 7: The Chip (Freakazoid's Origin). Future chapters will also contain inspired scenes from the show itself, but I have a very vague idea on which shows and when they'll show up into the series or the next 4 books (there are 5 books in this series, this is book 1 of 5; the Redeleted series).

* * *

**Surge 1: The Birth of Freakazoid! (Part1) **

Christmas morning, it was Christmas Day at last, and Dexter was nervous about opening his gift from his parents; however, Duncan didn't waste any time opening his gift.

"Thanks mom and dad! I love the new dumbbells!" Duncan answered with joy and delights as he hugged them both and got started using them.

"What's the matter, Dexter? Aren't you going to open your present?" Ms. Douglass asked.

"If you're not happy with your gift, maybe, Duncan will let you borrow his dumbbells, sometime," Mr. Douglass replied.

"Fat chance, Dex," Duncan replied and then whisper, "Borrow them when I'm not looking, ok?"

"Is that a trick, Duncan?" Dexter whispered back.

"It's fine, Dex, just don't let me catch you with them. It's part of my tough guy image; I need to keep it that away, okay?" Duncan whispered in reply with sarcasm.

Dexter sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay."

Now back to the present sitting in Dexter's lap, Dexter was hesitating to open it because of last night. _Who was Freakazoid? Was he a friend or foe? _The tension around him was thick, you could almost see him jump to his feet and run right out of the room in a panic. Duncan almost wanted to be mean and say something to Dexter just for the (_kicks_) _kix _of spooking him; however, he controlled himself, _surprisingly._

_'Okay, Dex. Open on 1... 2... 3... now!' _Dexter counted to himself.

Dexter opened his gift on the count of three to find the thing that he asked for the "_Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0._" Dexter was stunned. His eyes glowed with joy and a bright joyful smile came across his face. He could almost burst into _Hooray!_

"Mom, dad may I go upstairs to put this into my computer?" Dex asked.

"Sure, son," His mother, Ms. Douglass, replied.

"Yahoo!" Dexter said, excitedly and headed off upstairs to put the _Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0 _into his computer. "Well, here goes nothing!"

Dexter placed the _Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0 _into the mainframe's circuit board and then he logged onto the internet only to find out that he needed an activate code. While Dexter was looking for his code book, Mr. Chubbikins punched in the 450 million-to-1 secret code _**" [=g3,8d]/&amp;fbb=-q]/hk%fg"**_that activated the _Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0's _hidden malfunction that created Freakazoid! (All the code needed now was for Dexter to use **CTRL+DELETE**.)

"Ah man! Mr. Chubbikins, get off the keyboard," Dex replied calmly as he gently grabbed Mr. Chubbikins and putting him on the floor. "Now what am I to do with you, Mr. Chubbikins?"

Dexter returned to the computer and pressed down **CTRL+DELETE **this activated the _Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0's _hidden malfunction and zapping him into the computer itself. Once inside, Dexter experienced a strange sensation, a strange surge coursing through his body. It felt both good and painful. It was changing him and merging his knowledge with that of the internet. He was becoming _Freakazoid!_

"I'm here in the _story_, guys!" Freakazoid announced letting the readers know that he had arrived. "Woowho! Now these messages!"

Meanwhile in Apex Microchips Inc., Roddy MacStew was telling the head board members that the _Pinnacle __C__hip __2.0_ was flawed and that there was a 450 million-to-1 chance that anyone would be successful by mere chance. The board members gasped in terror and whispered.

"What should be done?"

"Recall it?"

"Oh, no, no! It's Christmas, and we can't take away the people's fun... Now can we? Plus a recall at this late stage would take away your Christmas Bonuses...," Armando Guitierrez replied.

"Well, it is just a mere fault... why tell it now?"

Armando Guitierrez walks across the room to where Roddy MacStew stood.

"My dear friend, does anyone else know of this flaw, Mr. MacStew?" Armando asked, putting his hand on MacStew's shoulder.

"Nay," Roddy MacStew replied, bitterly.

Armando threw MacStew right out of the window (**Freakazoid Alert!: **Freakazoid has paused this scene to announce: "_Now kids, NEVER throw people out of the window unless they're a trained professional, okay kiddies."_ Now back to our previous scene.) MacStew was push out of the 26th floor, and he landed safely into a soft pile of snow that was about 5 feet deep.

"Now how did that happen?" Armando Guitierrez asked sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips and chuckling. "Laugh with me!"

The whole board members laughed with Armando; they were a bit afraid that they might get thrown out of the window, too, with Roddy MacStew if they didn't laugh.

"Crud," MacStew groaned from within the snow heap.

Meanwhile while Armando was getting security, MacStew got out of the snow hill and drove off in his emerald green convertible car. He was listening to the Radio:

"This just in to the WB news report desk. _There seems to have been a major disturbance in the internet world-wide! The source is unknown!_"

"Ach, crud. I just knew it (_would happen_)!" MacStew groaned, pounding his steering wheel once.

"Find him, post-haste!" Armando ordered to the security guards.

The security guards split up to search for MacStew who had already left the property. Later, Dexter returned from the computer world as himself at first, but there was a uncontrollable glitch that morphed him into Freakazoid again. (_It was like having hic-cups.)_

Chapter 1, to be continued...(つづく)…incomplete chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon!

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

_1\. _**Origin: **The _Pinnacle Chip 2.0_ is activated by this combination code: **"[=g3,8d]/&amp;fbb=-q]/hk%fg", **while using the internet on the computer and entering **CTRL+DELETE**.

2\. **Reverse-effect: **The _Pinnacle Chip 2.0_ can be deactivated by using the combination code backwards: **"GF%KH\\[Q+=BBF&amp;\\[D8,3G=]",** while using the internet on the computer and entering **CTRL+ENTER**. This makes it reverse things back to normal.

3\. **Spoiler Alert!: **Is there a secret glitch on the internet? A new friend or foe? Find out in Chapter 2! Next time on the same Freakazoid channel at the same Freakazoid time! [not really the same time, it's a random time!]

* * *

**Disclaimer/Claimer**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do** NOT** own Freakazoid! or any of its characters. These rights belong to Steven Stephen Spielberg and WB. The creation of Freakazoid! or the idea of him belongs to Mike Allred. Freakazoid! (Cartoon); Freakazoid, Dexter Douglass, Mr. Douglas Douglass, Mrs. Deebie Douglass, Duncan Douglass, Mr. Chubbikins, Armando Guitierrez, Lobe, Freakazette (Zette), Stephanie "Steff" Lewis, Roddy MacStew, Sgt. Cosgrove, more found at (en. wikipedia. org: Freakazoid!), and Episodes © Warner Bros (WB), Stephen Spielberg, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, and all the staff who worked on this project.

**Claimer**: My original characters (OCs) belong to me. (All Freakazoids and/or names, but NOT the original Freakzoids.) Freakazoid! (OCs); Freakaxetta (Zeta or Zetta), Ashe Storm, Freakazeta, Beyla "Brina" Wilder, Ace (the dog), Freakace, Darien Deleted, Freakazeo, Goiazoid (Guitierrez's alterego), Ruadhazoid (Roddy's alterego), Lastazoid, Kyle Minks, Rudazoid, Rudy Huggbees © TMNTShoujo.

* * *

**Copyrights**

* * *

Freakazoid! and all of its characters, Episode, Quotes, etc. © Warner Bros (WB), Steven Spielberg, and all the staff who worked on this project.

My original characters (OCs) and some story plot belong to me © TMNTShoujo.


End file.
